Influence
by Lillith987
Summary: "Admit it! You and Japan are trying to take over the world!" "What are you talking about you git?" "With Rock bands and Otakus!" America finally lost it


A/N Goddammit with these ideas! I promise that this will be the last and I will finally start updating more things. For now, please enjoy this story!

Rated: T

Warning: Implied YAOI! Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read. T for language use.

Pairing: Implied Japan x England!

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.

"Talking"

Influence

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This cannot go any longer! Those two will be taken down by the Hero! "England! Japan! I know what your up to!" America burst through the door, pointing dramatically a the two figures sitting next to a table.

England blinked before glancing at Japan apologetically and sighed, setting his cup down on the table. "What are you talking about you git?" Japan silently put his cup down and cocked his head slightly in question. What is this idiot blabbering about now?

The American stayed silent for effect before pointing accusingly at the two, eyes narrowing, "You two are trying to take over the world!" His words echoed through the room, creating a uncomfortable silence and made the two nations sweat drop.

"...Um America-san, I can assure you that England-san and I are not-"

"You lie! My head keeps getting thought about anime, British rock bands, Victorian designed things,Yukatas...all of that! My people won't stop talking about it and their changing my land into places that look likes your guys's! Every place I went had somethin' to do with that crap! There's even books that are like comic and are read backwards! What is that crap?!"

England sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance while Japan gave a disapproving glance. Did America just called their objects crap...? "That does not mean Japan and I are planning to take over the world, you idiot. Besides, that was only in your country, that doesn't mean that we infected the others aswell." The Brit said slowly, hoping that the dense American would leave it alone. Of course the fucking idiot doesn't.

"You can't fool the hero! Dude, I was just checking on my messages on face an' this one chick posted something about an British rock band that just came out and a new show called 'Kekaishi! She didn't shut up about it and she kept putting hearts around the stuff she talked about! Do you realize HOW MANY LIKES SHE GOT?!"

The two accused nations blinked, "And what is wrong with that, I might ask you?"

The American doubled back in horror, "The chick was Russian!" England shrugged biting his lip to stop a chuckle from coming out. The poor fool's face was priceless.

"So admit it! You formed a secret alliance together and our out to get us!"

The room went silent, the American waving his arm frantically at them while the two tea loving nations glanced at each other silently. Japan suddenly giggled, adopting an sadistic smile, "It seems that we were found out, England-san."

England circled around him, also supporting a sadistic smile, "It seems so, Japan. What ever shall we do?"

"Well we could always make our control more stronger in the world and completely take over America."

"Oh that's a great idea! Soon the whole world will be in our power, but..." Their eyes quickly turned to the paling American, "-What to do with him? We can't possibly let him go after finding out our master plan." Japan nodded, walking slowly towards America. He grinned when he noticed the American inching towards the door in fright.

England joined Japan, the creepy smile still plastered on his face, "Soo...what are you going to do, America?"

The two halted and waited as they watched America's eyes darting frantically towards the door. He stilled before he bolted out the door, screaming, "I knew it~!" looking like some lunatic. Wasn't he suppose to be the hero and stopped them? Hmm...must have slipped his mind while he ran away in terror.

They stayed quiet for a good minute before the room erupted with small chuckles. "Well that was interesting. I did not suspect America-san to act like that." England shook his head, calmly walking back to the table and picked up his tea, taking a long sip.

He sat it down and leaned casually against the wall, "Well, the git always jumps to conclusions. Like we are able to control the whole world. The people are just influenced by us."

Japan smiled, "But there is one country I would like to claim as my own."

The Brit raised an eyebrow at the Asian country, intrigue by the news. "Really? And who would that be."

Japan stared at him with an unreadable emotion before giving a very non Japan-like smirk, "Lets just say that its someone who I'm very close too. If I do claim that country, I will make sure that the others know not to touch my possessions..." England shivered, turning slightly pink at the look Japan was giving him.

He coughed and straightened himself, looking the other way as he spoke, "W-Well we better get going. Germany will not like it if we turn up late to his own meeting."

Japan's face went back to normal, nodding towards England. "Ah, your right." He stealthily pulled their hands together and walked a blushing Brit back to the meeting room, where they faced a very angry Germany.

ooOoo

Romano scoffed, relieved that the meeting was over. There was more yelling than usual and the damn potato bastard kept touching his fratello! And then the Tomato bastard dare leave him alone just to go out drinking with the Frog Bastard! Damn right he's pissed! Though he did hear something interesting from said bastards. They really should stop eavesdropping on other people's conversations...who are we kidding.

He waited besides the door and waited for Japan to pass by him before walking up to him, face already contorting a irritated scowl, but held a look of softness. "Hey, other tea bastard. I need to ask you something I heard from the three idiot trio."

Japan stopped walking and nodded, signaling him to continue. Romano sighed before saying,"Is it true that you want to make a country yours?"

It went silent before the tea loving nation smiled, "Yes, its true."

A gulp. "Please tell its not my fratello."

Japan gave a small laugh, shaking his head. Romano sighed, relieved that not another person is after Italy. He already has to deal with the potato bastard. Once he calmed down he then gave a small secret smile, "...Its England, isn't it?"

Romano mentally grinned when Japan gave an almost invisible blush. He totally knew it! The Italian may not be the country of passion, but he damn knows when someone is in love! Even a really secretive person like Japan and England.

He stopped grinning when he remembered something, the usual scowl forming on his lips. "Oh yeah, that stupid American crashed through the wall and screamed something about the tea bastard and you trying to take over the world. What the fuck is that about? Doesn't that bastard know that the potato bastard might make us pay for that?!"

Japan chuckled and filled him in on what happened, smiling when the Italian started laughing maniacally at the part where they pulled the trick on America. "Hahah! That idiot!"

The laughter died down and he gave Japan a stern look, "So what are you going to do with England?"

Japan face remained un emotional before that non characteristic smirk appeared, making Romano shiver. "What do think I'm going to do? I'm going to make him mine." With that Japan politely said good bye and left the room, leaving a grinning Italian. He hopes it goes well for those two.

But first...he needs to talk to said Brit to form a plan of vengeance for a certain Spanish bastard. England is a very good Allie and partner when it comes to things like that. Not to mention a great person to talk to when to lent out some frustration. Secretly, this is the only reason he is allowing Japan to go after the Brit, because England is really a good guy. Of course still a bastard!

Romano grinned.

England is in for a surprise.

ooOoo

The alarms rung and the whole army, marines, and Navys came together, all looking startled and ready to fight for whatever reason they were summoned.

"Sir! What is your command?"

"I want all weapons locked and loaded, prepare for an invasion of the Rock band and otakus! We will stop the influence of the English and Japanese culture!"

Their eyes widened and they fell to the ground in shock. "S-Sir?!You got to be joking?! That is the major emergency? We don't need to do tha-"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? THEIR COMING AFTER US, I JUST KNOW IT!"

Prepare world, because Japan and England are influencing the whole world and sooner or later, they will be in control.

A/N Tis' done! I noticed that these two countries really do seem like their talking over...not that I'm complaining X3. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this silly little one shot...well I think it is...does it seem unfinished?

Pit: Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
